


Fuck! I think I’m falling for Granger

by Slytherinbarbz



Series: Hate makes us romantic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Draco buys Hermione a thoughtful present, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Out of Character, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinbarbz/pseuds/Slytherinbarbz
Summary: Draco Malfoy must be possessed! At least that's what Hermione Granger is thinking. Lately, he's been so nice to her, in ways she doesn't even know yet.Draco doesn't understand why he's being so nice; going out of his way to do nice things for a girl he, not so long ago, loathed. He just can't seem to stop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Hate makes us romantic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757473
Kudos: 62





	1. library

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so I have one other fic about Dramione which I have mentioned in here. I suggest you read that one first to understand the references, but basically Hermione was drunk at a party in the other fic. I hope you enjoy this one.

“Granger!” Draco Malfoy yelled out into the hallway. Hermione turned around to face him.

“My name! A step up from ‘mudblood’, don’t you think?” Hermione teased, but it only made Draco shift uncomfortably. He felt bad for how mean he’s been to Hermione in the past. Ever since the party he stopped teasing her and cursing at her. 

Hermione sensed his discomfort and swiftly changed the subject. She didn’t want him to feel any worse; at least he was trying to be better (she noticed him being nicer). “Look, I have class in 2 minutes. What do you want?”

“My clothes back.” He said smugly.

“That it?” She asked, slightly annoyed. They’d agreed on keeping what happened after the party a secret; people could get the wrong idea. Hermione didn’t understand why he was asking her about his clothes publically in a hallway where everyone could hear them.

“Well, now that you mention it,” A witty smirk appeared on his face. “I need some help with Transfiguration.”

If it was a year ago, hell even just a month ago, Hermione would’ve scoffed in his face, but the kindness Draco showed her the night of the party changed her mind, as well as their relationship.

Before, they’d always exchanged snarky comments. While his friends and Hermione still did, they had stopped. They gave each other acknowledging nods in the hallways and Draco even picked up a book she dropped. It was a small gesture anyone would do, but considering Draco would’ve kicked it away if she were Ron or Harry, it meant a lot to her.

“Fine. Meet me in the library on Saturday at 13:00.” Hermione stated before turning on her heel and rushing to her next class.

-

Hermione was already in the library when Draco walked inside. As he walked over to her he took note of her attire. She wasn’t wearing her robes, but a casual outfit: relaxed-fit dark blue jeans and an oversized cardigan with big, black buttons, layered with a t-shirt under it. Her hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands. She looked elegant but simple. Draco thought she was beautiful like this; it made her human, not just a nerdy robot everyone saw her as.

She spoke up as he approached her, without looking up. “You’re late.”

“No, I’m not.” Draco scoffed. He needed help and he knew Hermione would have his head if he were late. He made sure to be punctual.

“You were supposed to be here at one on the dot. It's 13:02.” When she said that Draco’s eyes rolled so hard Hermione could practically hear it.

“Don’t be like that.” He said as he dropped his books onto the table and sat in the seat next to her. 

Hermione put down her pen and turned her head to Draco, looking up for the first time. She looked him in his eyes and furrowed her brows. “Why?”

“Why what, Granger?” He stared right back at her, noticing her eyes. There was a dark brown rim on the outside of her iris that surrounded a pure, honey color within. It was kind of uneven, like a kaleidoscope. Draco never noticed these features up close before.

“The only reason you haven’t flunked out of Hogwarts is that you’ve cheated the system. Why not cheat again?” She asked. Everyone knew Draco cheated, it was known but never talked about. Even if he didn’t cheat, his father would buy his diploma.

Truth is, Draco wanted a reason to spend more time with Hermione. He of course didn’t admit this to her, or even to himself, but subconsciously it was the reason.

“I don’t want to be that guy anymore.”

“Why not?” She asked, genuinely intrigued.

“Change of heart.” He answered simply.

Hermione didn’t believe him; there was definitely something more going on. She decided not to push him, fearing he’ll get angry and make a scene, but she was determined to find out. Eventually.

  
  
  



	2. Kittens and Kisses

Draco often visited the top of the astronomy building. It was peaceful; the view and quiet. Something you can’t find in the Slytherin common room.

He climbed the stairs and finally got to the roof. He was surprised to find a distraught Hermione crying on the ledge. Immediately Draco’s mind jumped to the worst-case scenario.

“Gr-” He stopped himself, reminding this was sensitive and he should be more empathetic. “ _ Hermione _ . I think you ought to come down from there.”

“Oh, piss off.” She snarked back, quickly wiping her tears with her sleeves. Hermione Granger didn’t cry in front of others. She was embarrassed. Especially since it was Draco Malfoy who had caught her crying. Sure, they were getting along the past few weeks, but you never really knew with Draco. One day he’s hot, the next he’s cold.

“Look, you’re a smart girl with a ton of friends. You’re nice and pretty and have a bright future ahead of you,” Draco started. Hermione finally realized what he was doing. She felt mortified he would even suggest she would kill herself.

“I’m not suicidal, dumbass! My cat just died, I’m mourning!” She had come up for some alone time; she wanted to cry in peace. The view helped.

Draco, still not getting the point, continued. “See! You admit you don’t actually want to do this-”

“Malfoy, are you that thick-headed? I’m not going to jump, I just like the view and I’m too short to enjoy it while standing; the ledge is too tall, so I have to climb over it. Now please leave!” She grew more annoyed by his presence, but part of her found it sweet how he tried to talk her down.

Draco decided against leaving. Instead, he climbed onto the ledge, sitting next to Hermione. He knew she didn’t want to talk so he just sat there in silence, trying to be a comforting presence. Hermione grew into it and after a while leaned her head on his shoulder.

Then he noticed she was only wearing a T-shirt.

“Are you cold?” He asked her. She just shrugged in return. He didn’t think she’d appreciate his jacket; she’d scoff at the cliché. So he wrapped his arm around her, platonically, of course. It fit perfectly around her neck.

He touched her hands, which were freezing cold, so he engulfed his free hand into both of hers, her small hands fitting easily into his large one's.

Hermione didn’t thank him vocally, but the air around them slightly shifted. She was comfortable with him. They stayed like that for some time. It was getting very late; they must’ve broken curfew already.

“I’m sorry about Crooks.” Draco finally broke the comfortable silence.

“You know his name?” Hermione looked up at him with an amused look on her face.

“Everybody knows his name. You’re always talking about him to everyone and fighting about him with Weasel.” Draco rolled his eyes as if it was so obvious. “We should go.”

“Yeah, we should,” Hermione muttered, but she didn’t move. Neither did Draco.

For the next few hours they stayed there in the comfort of each other, almost dozing off right on the ledge, before finally deciding to leave.

  
  


Draco noticed a difference in Hermione’s demeanor in the coming weeks. Everybody noticed, even Ron, being the thick headed individual that he was. 

The Golden trio was in class before Ron finally spoke up.

“What’s been up your arse lately?” He asked her after she snapped at him.

“Just do what you’re told.” She told him, ignoring his question. Draco was silently observing from the back of the class.  _ Why hasn’t she told him her cat died _ he thought to himself.

“Is it that time of the month?” He absentmindedly asked. Harry widened his eyes and nudged Ron in his side. “Ow! Harry! You’ve noticed too!”

Hermione was so angry, you could practically see steam leave her ears. “Ronald Weasley! You dickless piece of crap! If you must know Crookshanks, the cat you wished dead countless times, died! You could’ve notic-” Before Hermione could create a scene the whole school would be talking about for weeks, Draco interrupted. He knew she didn’t like being the center of attention, which was proving particularly hard after her actions at the party. This wouldn’t help anything.

So he mixed up a potion which caused an explosion, stopping everyone in their tracks and causing them to look in his direction. He shot the teacher a sheepish smile and simply shrugged his soldiers.

He also made it a point to silently hex Ron, making him trip over everything the rest of the day.

  
  


Draco went about his day as if nothing ever happened, but his mind was absent during the rest of his classes. He kept thinking of the rooftop and how hard Hermione must’ve been taking this. He never liked the bloody cat. It would run around everywhere leaving its hair on everything. But for some reason Hermione couldn’t live without it. He could’ve sworn she cared more for the cat than she did for Ron, and maybe even Harry!

He felt bad for the witch, especially since her friends were obviously no help to her. So he decided he could be her friend. If anyone saw what Draco was about to do, they would’ve sworn he was being controlled!

Draco knocked on Hermione’s door.

“Ronald, I swear if you-” The girl said as she opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks. She subconsciously relaxed right away, making Draco smile smugly on the inside. “Oh, I thought you were-”

“ _ Ronald _ , I heard.” Draco finished for her. There was a moment of silence where the pair awkwardly looked at each other while standing in Hermione’s doorway. “You know, my mother taught me it’s rude not to invite someone in.”

“Sorry.” Hermione blushed as she swung open the door, inviting Draco to enter. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“No.” Draco simply said.

“Okay… then why are you here?”

“To help you.” He pulled out a small little kitten from under his robes towards Hermione, who’s eyes immediately widened as she took it from his hands.

“Draco, you didn’t!” As Draco looked at her wonderful smile he decided he did not in any way regret this. At first, he was wary of doing anything. They hadn’t exactly been the best of friends, the opposite, in fact, they had a longstanding history of hating each other. Practically his whole house hated her, due to the anti-muggle-borns politics they’d been raised with. But Draco had matured a bit and realized that those ideologies are stupid. No doubt other Slytherins had reached the same conclusion, but most were much too scared to speak up on them because they were scared to go against their parents. Plus the peer pressure didn’t help. 

If Hermione was going to start telling people Draco got her a cat, he would never hear the end of it from his peers, but her smile was worth all the teasing in the world.

“I got Dobby to go out and get a little kitten. His name is Simba.” Draco told her as she played with it.

“Draco, I can’t thank you enough! He’s so damn cute.” Hermione looked up into Draco’s eyes. Her eyes traveled to his lips for a brief second, before she rekindled their eye contact. “Why?” 

“Why what?” The Slytherin asked.

“Why would you get me a cat. I mean it’s really nice, but why would you want to… well do something nice for me? And it’s nothing small.” Hermione was genuinely intrigued by his sudden kindness.

“Because you deserve nice things, Granger.” Draco answered honestly, and said it softly.

Hermione put the kitten down on her bed and hugged him. It caught Draco by surprise and it took him a second before hugging her back. He noticed how small she was compared to his buff frame. There was a time where she towered over him before he hit puberty. She even used her height as a jab at him a few times. 

He also noticed her hair smelled like fresh strawberries, but the perfume she was wearing smelled like a good mix of vanilla and roses. He breathed her scent in deep, relishing at this moment.

He again took note of how perfect their bodies fit in each other; they were like two peas in a pod, perfect.

Draco quickly pushed these thoughts out of his mind. It was one thing to be civil with each other, another to be nice or friends, but it was a whole different universe for them to be anything more. Not only had he and his friends made her life a living hell, most of which still continue to do so, but his parents, his family, and practically the whole wizarding world would never accept them.

Draco let go of Hermione and slightly pushed her back. She was expecting to hug for a little longer, but it was nice to see his face again. She smiled softly and looked down at his lips again, Draco couldn’t help but do the same, but then reminded himself nothing could or would ever come of it.

“I should go.” He stated and swiftly started making his way to the door.

He was already in the hallway when Hermione snapped out of her trance and followed him. “Draco, wait!” He turned around. “Thank you.” Hermione thanked him once more and kissed his cheek, before turning back and closing her door without a look back.

Draco stood there in the Gryffindor halls starstruck for a couple of moments. His hand moved to the place where Hermione kissed his cheek. It tingled and Draco smiled. Shaking his head he turned to the way back outside, when he finally admitted his thoughts to himself.

_ Fuck! I think I’m falling for Granger. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have ideas/requests for future stories? I have a small list of prompts but I always appreciate new ideas. I also love reading comments and reviews.  
> thanks for reading!  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this into a series, since I already have a different story similar to this one, but I can't make up a name. It's so frustrating. Any ideas?


End file.
